


Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Dates, Jealous Derek, Jealous Stiles, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, crashing a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles notices Derek and a girl hes never met. He doesn't like it, so he stops it. Sorta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited. Sorry. Also It's short.

Stiles was irritated. Or more irritated than he normally was around Scott. Don’t get him wrong he loves Scott, he’s his best friend - damn he’s his brother. But you are totally allowed to be extremely annoyed with your best friend/brother.  Stiles just wanted to sit down and eat a cheap and disgustingly greasy burger and grumbled to himself. But of course that couldn’t happen, because the universe hates him. Stiles walks into the little diner, that has cheap greasy burgers and curly fries. He’d planned on sitting there and doing some homework, just as he was going to sit down he noticed him. Derek Hale was sitting in one of the booths, he was nodding at something the woman in front of him said. Stiles stood, half way in the booth, mouth open eyes wide. “Seriously.” Stiles muttered under his breathe. “Nope not doing it.” Stiles said shaking his head. He climbed into the booth, leg bouncing up and down as he looked over the menu.

“What can I get you sweetie?’ The sweet waitress who was in her early twenties.

“Cheeseburger, coke.” She nodded and walked off. Stiles was staring at Derek, well he was glaring. Derek was talking, actually talking - not arguing, with the woman. She had softly curled light blonde hair, and tanned olive skin. Stiles couldn’t see her face but he was sure she was gorgeous, Derek could have anyone. A moment later the waitress set his coke and burger in front of him. Stiles angrily stuffs a handful of curly fries in his mouth. “You know what fuck it.” Stiles stood grabbing his plate and coke. He walked over and set down his stuff.

“Hey buddy!” Stiles said plopping down heavily next to Derek.

“Stiles…” Derek said in the voice he only used for Stiles...when he wanted to rip his throat out - with his teeth. “What the hell are you doing?”He practically growled. The woman - who was totally gorgeous, by the way - looked totally confused and amused.

“I’m alone, Scott totally ditched me for Kira, thought I’d join you.” Stiles smiled. “I’m Stiles by the way.”

“Kimmy.” She flashed him a smile, still looking confused.

“Do you really think thats appropriate?” Derek said through clenched teeth.

“Do you really think this is an appropriate place for a date?” Stiles asked raising one eyebrow, and taking a large bite out of his burger. Kimmy looked like she should be wearing a tight red dress, with extremely high heels, and the bright red lipstick. Stiles hated her, just because she’s on a date with Derek. And honestly the fact that she was just wearing a nice striped t-shirt and tight light blue eyes and normal tan high heels and looked fabulous made Stiles hate her even more.

“Stiles! Seriously leave.” Stiles deflated, both physically and mentally, his face fell his shoulders slumped and his eyebrows came together.

“Yeah...sorry. This was dumb.” Stiles stood leaving behind his food. But as he was walking and  hand stopped him and pulled him back. Kimmy had pulled him back, gave her a surprised look. If anyone should be pissed at him it should be her, she doesn’t even know him. She scooted over and patted the seat next to her.

“You are obviously not having a good day, why don’t you join us.”

“A-are you sure?” Stiles asked, biting his lip. He looked at Derek, he looked annoyed but pushed Stiles’ plate over.

“Sit down, Stiles.”

* * *

“Sorry for, uh, crashing your date.” It was after dinner, Derek and Stiles were standing in the parking lot. Kimmy had said goodbye and drove off, Stiles couldn’t help but wonder if he’d be seeing Kimmy again. Stiles didn’t hate her anymore cause she was really sweet and fun to be around, but he still didn’t think she should date Derek. “I was just pissed at Scott and I don’t know I guess I just didn’t want anyone to be having fun.”

“Stiles I could smell the jealousy on you from a mile away.” A flush filled Stiles’ cheeks and ran down his neck and up to his ears.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about I was not jealous. I-I-why would I even-”

“Stiles, it’s okay...I get it.” Stiles eyebrows drew together and he gave Derek his best confused face.

“Get what?”

“The jealousy. I hated Lydia for a long time just on principle.”

“What?’ Stiles asked still not understanding.

“Oh my god, Stiles!” Derek grabbed Stiles, kind of roughly if you ask Stiles (and he’s thinking of never forgiving him for it), and pulled his body to Derek’s and then cupped his jaw and kissed him. It was kind of perfect if you asked Stiles, even with the awkward noise the came out of Stiles’ mouth and their nose bumping and the fact the Stiles’ hands were hanging loosly at hissides because he didn’t know what to do with them. But that’s cool cause he was kissing Derek-fucking-Hale and his bad day instantly turned good. Perfect.


End file.
